J'aime pas la neige Quoique ?
by Masirkkisoi
Summary: Naruto n'aime pas la neige, c'est froid, ça glisse et ça rends malade ! Mais des fois la neige, avec une dose de chance et de caprice du destin peut faire des miracles. Drabble.


**Titre** : J'aime pas la neige ! Quoique...

**Disclamer** : Oui tout le monde sait que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! Nia nia nia !

**Résumé** : Naruto n'aime pas la neige, c'est froid, ça glisse et ça rends malade ! Mais des fois la neige, avec une dose de chance et de caprice du destin peut faire des miracles.

* * *

Nous sommes en plein mois de Décembre et comme il est coutume à cette époque de l'année, l'hiver s'installe lentement mais surement. C'est en cette période de fête que les gens sourient le plus, heureux de retrouver leurs familles.

Or c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit chez un jeune homme blond d'habitude joviale pour qui l'approche de Noël, rends plutôt maussade. Il a déjà fourni la seule véritable explication pour se défendre auprès de ces amis : il détestait la neige. Pourquoi ? Il était frileux et maladroit ce qui corresponds le mieux au contraire de cette matière froide, humide et glissante, et d'après lui c'était amplement suffisant pour se justifier. Oui après tout ça n'avait rien avoir avec le fait d'être célibataire le soir de Noël, tout le monde sait ça.

C'est donc d'un air passablement contrarié que ce même jeune homme marchait dans la rue pour se rendre à son travail. Il était emmitouflé dans un grand manteau beige, les mains enfoncées le plus loin possible dans ses poches, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, entourée d'une épaisse écharpe et d'un bonnet en laine orange. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu vif ressortaient de cet amas de vêtement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il neige aujourd'hui ? Il allait encore être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur le jour de son premier vernissage ! C'était de mauvais augure il le sentait.

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il faisait et glissa dans un cri tout ce qu'il y a de plus masculin. Il prit plusieurs longues secondes pour se rendre compte que le trottoir n'était pas aussi dur qu'il aurait dû l'être et qu'il sentait plutôt bon en plus.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous le choc, il les referma aussitôt. C'était un rêve, ce ne pouvait être autrement !

-Non Naruto, tu ne rêves pas. Dit une voix qu'il connaissait si bien.

Sasuke n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie, le fait d'être né dans une famille aux comptes en banque bien remplis n'était que justice d'après lui, tellement le destin avait merdé sur son cas. Déjà à la naissance il avait hérité de la plus grave des maladies incurables qu'un homme puisse avoir : un grand frère ! Et surprotecteur pour ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Ensuite tout au long de sa scolarité une horde de créatures hystériques appelés « filles » le suivaient partout, quand il crut s'en débarrasser en faisant son coming-out, il ne récolta que des membres en plus dans son fan club, la gente masculine n'étant plus proscrite.

Mais le pire fut de quitter le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé depuis le jardin d'enfant, son meilleur ami, son premier amant, pour finir ses études dans un pays étranger.

Alors quand il rentra enfin au pays, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire dans l'immédiat c'était le revoir, le retrouver, de mettre les choses au clair, étaient-t-ils encore ensembles ? L'avait-il attendu ?

C'est sur ces questions pleins la tête qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas énergique vers l'appartement de son ancien et espérons toujours actuel amant, quand il tomba à la renverse percuté de plein fouet par un triple idiot blond qui ne regardait pas où il allait. Attendez une minute, il ne connaissait qu'un homme blond assez stupide pour percuter les gens une pleine rue de cette façon. Il sourit, son premier sourire depuis son départ, le destin ne l'avait peut-être pas abandonné après tout.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Mon cerveau malade vous en ai reconnaissant ! Une review pour nourrir l'auteur ? *Sourire pleins de dents*


End file.
